The Trail of Tiers
The Easter Weekend Massacre (unofficial name) is a global conflict which broke out on April 13, 2017 with a preemptive strike on the Syndisphere by several alliances. Announcements April 13, 2017: * The Black Knights declares war on Rose * Seven Kingdoms declares war on Mensa HQ * Acadia declares war on The Syndicate * Cornerstone declares war on The Syndicate * Zodiac declares war on Mensa HQ * New Pacific Order declares war on The Knights Radiant * The Knights Radiant declares war on Seven Kingdoms * United Purple Nations declares war on The Syndicate * Mensa HQ recognizes hostilities with Zodiac and Seven Kingdoms * Rose recognizes hostilities with The Black Knights * The Commonwealth declares war on Polaris * The Black Knights recognizes hostilities with Pantheon * Pantheon declares war on The Black Knights * The Coalition declares war on Acadia * Teutonic Order declares neutrality in the conflict * The Syndicate recognizes hostilities will its combatants * Lordaeron declares war on The Syndicate April 14, 2017: * Arrgh declares themselves non-neutral in the conflict * Cerberus declares war on The Knights Radiant and The Syndicate * Cornerstone recognizes hostilities with Guardian and The Fighting Pacifists * Spectrum declares neutrality in the conflict * Lordaeron declares war on The Fighting Pacifists * Viridian Entente declares war on The Knights Radiant and Pantheon * Hogwarts declares war on Zodiac * Cobra Kai Dojo declares war on Pantheon * Teutonic Order declares war on Pantheon * Charming Friends declares war on Polaris * The Federal Reserve declares war on Cerberus and Viridian Entente * Rose recognizes hostilities with the Holy Britannian Empire * Cerberus recognizes hostilities with The Federal Reserve * The Holy Britannian Empire declares war on Cerberus, The Federal Reserve, and Rose April 15, 2017: * World Task Force declares war on The Black Knights April 16, 2017: * The Commonwealth declares war on Acadia * Hogwarts and Zodiac sign white peace * Hogwarts declares war on Valkyrie * The Commonwealth recognizes hostilities with Lordaeron April 17, 2017: * Teutonic Order and Pantheon sign white peace * The Knights Radiant declares war on Cobra Kai Dojo and the Black Knights * The Coalition declares war on United Purple Nations April 18, 2017: * Charming Friends declares war on Hogwarts April 19, 2017: * Cobra Kai Dojo signs white peace with its combatants Peace Agreements April 16, 2017: Hogwarts and Zodiac * No new wars shall be declared between Hogwarts and Zodiac as of the posting of this announcement. * All current wars will be treated as active wars. * Hogwarts, Zodiac, and all combatants currently engaged in Zodiac's coalition will refrain from undertaking acts of aggression upon one another for the duration of the grander conflict between IQ and Syndisphere. April 17, 2017: Pantheon and Teutonic Order * Pantheon and the Teutonic Order agree to end all hostilities between each other. * Existing wars will be let to expire and any attack after 00:00 AM, April 18th, will be subject to reparations. April 19, 2017: Cobra Kai Dojo and Pantheon, Guardian, The Knights Radiant, The Syndicate * Both parties agree to white peace, and agree to refrain from re-engaging with one another for the remaining duration of the wider conflict. * Cobra Kai Dojo agrees not to involve itself in the wider conflict, either militarily or financially for its remaining duration. * All fighting nations will have 24 hours to peace out their wars, and no future attacks will be launched or wars will be declared during the duration. Rankings Top 40 alliances before the war: Category:Alliance Wars Category:History Category:New Pacific Order Category:Polaris Category:Underconstruction Pages